Night Time Dreaming
by Maria Gv
Summary: I write too much GW.. don't know about the title, but I wouldn't recommend reading if you have problems with Yaoi and all that jazz. Deals with Wu Fei and Trowa. I began it, ages ago for a friend who could never find good WT fics. Don't have her to review


Night Time Dreaming 

By: Maria / Gv

A/N: Do note that this fic contains male x male relationship, and some graphic sexual situations. Yeah, has to be graphic… but I don't know if that means it's any good. This is a Gundam Fic and deals with Trowa and Wu Fei. Don't tell Quatre… but I've begun to adore Wu Fei more than he… sssshhh. READ ON FOLKS!

Seagulls flew in circles over head, while a few others sat or walked along the sand. Their aim was to take as many hotdogs as they could. It was like a contest. But it annoyed everyone visiting the beach. It annoyed Wu Fei the most.

Here he was spending his summer selling hotdogs to people coming to visit the beach. Why would he be working as a hotdog boy? Because, Duo his current rooming budding spent all their money on "snacks" – junk food and they didn't have any more food. Not to mention Wu Fei wanted to buy a few things for himself that would amuse him enough to keep him from having to strangle Duo. They were running out of basic things for their Gundams. They've tried getting some money from the cracked up Engineers, only to be turned away and instructed to fend for themselves. Wu Fei tried to contact Quatre but there was no word from him. So Wu Fei was stuck selling hot dogs and he also worded at a nightclub, called "Porcelain" as a bartender. Besides having three full time jobs, the third being a Gundam pilot with missions as jobs, he was making good money that was keeping them alive one day at a time. He forced Duo to go get some kind of part time job to keep him from wasting his hard earned money. He recently started selling hotdogs only because Duo would 'munch' too often. Duo was instructed to instructed to stand by the laptop and telephone when he wasn't working his short hours, incase they got a new mission.

The past few days had given them no mission and plenty to argue about. Wu Fei stood there in his blue hotdog boy outfit and sold a hotdog and drinks to a family of six. He looks somewhat exhausted.

"Hey Wu Fei…" a spiky haired blond guy calls to him. Wu Fei nodded in his direction. "You look beat up, man… You doing ok? Your boyfriend screwing you to death?"

Wu Fei's eyes immediately narrow at him. "Lance… I am about read to shove a few hot dogs up your ass."

"Hey calm down…" He looks around. "I was just kidding. You must be tired to be that upset over my teasing."

"Duo is a friend. I have no interest in him." Wu Fei continues to glare, but at everyone passing by.

A seagull swoops down and takes a little girls hot dog hostage. Wu Fei sighs.

"I know he's just your friend, but he is kinda cute for a guy." Lance said staring at the sky.

"Good, then I'll tell him you're interested."

"Hey man. Hold your horses… I'm not looking into dating a guy. I was just making conversation. Besides you work at Porcelain, remember."

Wu Fei gave him an angry grunt. "Whatever Lance. I have to earn money because that cheese puff spent it all two weeks ago.'

Lance places a hand on Wu Fei's shoulders. "I know… I'm only trying to lighten your day. I'll stop bugging you, but any ways you can go home. My dad said to tell you to go home and let me take over the stand for the day. After all this shall all be mine one day, as he keeps threatening me." Lance grins.

Wu Fei smiles. "Good luck then."

"Thanks Wuffles." Wu Fei cringes.

"And stop hanging around Duo, Lance… I don't like being called Wuffles."

Home

Wu Fei got home and he noticed how clean and quiet the house was. It kinda surprised him since Duo causes huge messes more than he volunteers to clean them up. He laid his duffle bag on the sofa and went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Wu Fei grabbed slice of left over pizza when he felt the eyes of someone on his back. He turned around slowly and nearly dropped his food. Trowa was seating on a stool on the other side of the counter looking at him. Wu Fei was at a loss for words, but regained his composure.

"What are you doing here, Trowa? Where's Duo? Did you clean up the mess?" Wu Fei talked quickly out of surprise.

"Because. Home with Quatre. Yes." Trowa answers Wu Fei's questions in his even voice and in away that made them seem like complete sentences.

Wu Fei frowns. _'From loud and obnoxious to silent and obnoxious.'_

He sighs. "Thank you… do you want a slice of pizza?"

"No." Trowa got up from the stool. "I'll be making dinner tonight." Trowa walks out of the kitchen. Wu Fei bites into his pizza and shrugs.

An Hour Later

W u Fei started stretching, part of his daily routine before yanking out his sword to improve his swordsmanship. He starts stretching his leg muscles; he sat and reached for his toes and then stood and did some leg lunges. After a few sets he would step on his tiptoes and stretch. He finished off his legs stretches with some squats. His legs were feeling good. So he began stretching his arms with arm circles, finishing off his arms by stretching them behind his back and crossing them in front of him. Then he'd roll his neck and shoulders to make sure they were ready to go.

Wu Fei pulled out his sword and began running through his training drills. It always gives him a sense of relief and inner peace to practice. It was like a dance he shared with his sword, with every spin, jab, jump and duck. Wu Fei loved dueling with his sword. Wu Fei felt up lifted and energized after taking swings at his fighting block.

'_It's time to sit and mediate… save the energy for later, when I need it for missions.'_ He sat down in the living room by the bookshelf, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Minutes went by and Wu Fei's mind remained in its phased out state. He didn't hear, feel or sense anything other than the warmth coming from mediation and the spirits around him – like Meiran's.

Wu Fei opens his eyes slowly… the fogginess dimming away to the edges of his eyes. His eyes fully cleared, he looks straight ahead of him and was met by a pair of forestie colored green eyes.

"ARGG…!" Wu Fei jumps back against the bookcase. The bookshelf shook and a heavy book weight fell, hitting him on the head. Wu Fei falls over unconscious.

Wu Fei's head felt heavy, like lead, but then he also felt as though he was floating. He couldn't seem to move.

A warm feeling started flowing through him.

Wu Fei murmured as he began coming around. Trowa's face came into view, again. Trowa wiped at Wu Fei's forehead with a warm rag.

Wu Fei felt a stinging sensation and winced. Trowa grabbed some cotton balls and wiped his head again. This time his head stung more like a miniature fire had been ignited.

"You have a small cut and a large bump on your head, because of that rock…" Trowa tells him.

Wu Fei stares into Trowa's eyes, he feels his face go warm with embarrassment. Trowa's hand was gently rubbing around Wu Fei's bump. Wu Fei couldn't say anything.

"Did you understand, Wu Fei?" Trowa stares at him slightly annoyed, but Wu Fei thought he saw a bit of concern.

Wu Fei nods but because slightly dizzy. Trowa helps him to his feet.

Later That Night

Wu Fei was lying on his bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. He had a lot on his mind and his head was aching due to the hit on the head and a headache. He sighs.

'_I really have no idea where the warm feelings coming from or why I became embarrassed… maybe it is my pride. Hmm… it's been uncharacteristically quiet since Duo's departure. It makes it harder to think and sometime relax. I expect him at every corner. That's it… I'm going to go look for some aspirin.'_

Wu Fei got up and walks out of his room. He walks slowly through the silent house towards the kitchen. He glances over at the door at the end of the hallway where Duo use to sleep, and now Trowa vacated. He slipped the door quietly and walked into the kitchen. He found his medicine and took some. He splashed some water on his face before leaving to go back to his room.

He walked into the living room and stands by the entrance for a few minutes, then he turns to head back to his room.

"Don't leave…" Wu Fei froze. _'Where did that come from…?'_ His heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

"Don't leave, Wu Fei." He realized it was Trowa's voice asking him not to leave.

"YOU retarded baka!" Wu Fei was a bit angry. "You should have made your presence known from the start."

"You afraid of the dark…" Wu Fei could feel Trowa's smirk.

"No, but you're lucky I wasn't armed." Wu Fei said, scolding himself for not having any weapon on him.

"Come sit with me, Wu Fei." Trowa sighs. Wu Fei felt as through Trowa was still laughing at him. But he walks over to the sitting silhouette of Trowa.

Trowa was perched on the floor and to the left of the big window. Wu Fei sat down against the armchair that was in front of Trowa. Wu Fei faced away from Trowa, not wanting to be mocked.

"Wu Fei have you ever been attracted to something strange?"

"Like what?" Wu Fei said a bit defensively. _'What drug is he on?'_

"…Like an animal or object or a couple while they're having sex?" Trowa replied dream like.

Wu Fei felt a tickle in his nose. _'Oh god… he is high on something… isn't he!'_

"Umm… are you feeling ok, Trowa?"

"Too weird for you, alright. How about another guy?"

Wu Fei rubs his eyes. "Can't say I have… haven't really thought much about that." He thought about it some more.

"…I have…" Trowa whispers.

Wu Fei thought he had heard what Trowa said, but he wasn't very sure. "What?"

"I'm attracted to a guy..." Trowa repeats.

"Oh…" Wu Fei didn't know what more to say to him.

Trowa crawls closer to Wu Fei and takes his arm yanking Wu Fei into his arms. Trowa undid Wu Fei's ponytail and runs his hands through the free hair. Wu Fei lay there stiff and unsure what was going on nor what he should do. Trowa leans close to Wu Fei's face.

"I think you're attractive Wu Fei… You really make me hard…" Trowa places Wu Fei's hands in between his legs. Wu Fei could feel Trowa's hard arousal. He was still too panicked and confused to move or react.

Trowa ran his tongue over Wu Fei's closed lips, as Wu Fei shivers. Trowa then presses his lips against Wu Fei's. It was a soft kiss, but Trowa kissed him harder. Wu Fei felt his lips quivering and melting into a demanding kiss. Wu Fei's hands, unlike his mind, seem to know to unzip Trowa's jeans and snaked their way in. Trowa stiffened when Wu Fei's thumb made circles over the sensitive tip of his cock. Trowa throws his legs over Wu Fei's body, pushing Wu Fei to the ground so that he could straddle him. Trowa grinded his hips hard against Wu Fei, who was becoming aroused.

Wu Fei moans and grabs a hold of Trowa's hips and rolls Trowa and himself to the left. Wu Fei kneels there between Trowa's legs with his eyes clouded over. A strange, deep hunger growing between them. Wu Fei lowers his head and rubs his mouth against Trowa's restrained member. Trowa thrusts up against Wu Fei's mouth.

Wu Fei crawls over to be face to face with Trowa. They stare at each other, not really sure who they were looking at and not having much to say.

"Trowa…" Wu Fei whispers as their lips lock into another bruising kiss.

A minute or two passes, and then Trowa yanks Wu Fei away from him. They look at each other again for a few seconds. Then Trowa got up and walked out of the room, while zipping up his pants. Trowa's sudden departure had startled Wu Fei and he began coming to his fully conscious self, although still rather aroused.

'_What just happened? Why… why did he leave?'_ Wu Fei felt ten times more confused then he ever felt in his life. _'Was I really enjoying it that much…?'_

Next Morning

Wu Fei woke up snug in his bed and he glanced around with heavy eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep back in his bedroom, he had staying sitting in the living room for as long as he could remember.

'_Was all last night, a dream? If it was… what the Hell kind of the dream is that to have!'_ Wu Fei rubs his forehead. _'I guess… it was a dream… a little weird.'_

He groans as he got out of bed. His body ached and he felt weighed down.

Wu Fei walks into his bathroom and started running some warm water for his bath. He would shower but since he ached, he wanted to bathe. The steam from the water rose and filled the bathroom. The sounds of the running water and the warmth of the mist were lulling him back to sleep. He grabbed a towel and undressed. Wu Fei got into the bathtub and closed his eyes.

Within minutes he was fast asleep. It wasn't until he was suddenly yanked up by his hair, that he awoke and remembered the real world. Wu Fei sputtered and looks around through soapy eyes. He was yet again met with emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" Wu Fei shouted, forgetting that he had been in the bathtub momentarily.

"You were sinking further into the water. If you wish to drown do it somewhere away from me." Trowa let go of his hair and strolled out of the bathroom.

Wu Fei frowns and jumps out of the bathtub. He grabs his towel before chasing after Trowa.

Wu Fei found Trowa standing in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Don't be walking into my room without permission, yank on my hair when I'm bathing and start ordering me around!" Wu Fei pounded his fist against the kitchen counter. He stood in front of Trowa and glares.

Trowa raises an eyebrow at him. "I had knocked, you didn't answer… I thought maybe something happened." He takes another sip. "You should go get dressed because if I remember correctly you have to go to work later."

"No, I don't feel like getting dressed." Wu Fei went to one of the cupboards and got a box of cereal, not really what he wanted for breakfast.

Trowa shrugs. "Suit yourself… I was merely trying to be helpful, and I have no complaints seeing you stroll around in a towel."

Wu Fei's head snaps to gawk at Trowa. Trowa actually grinned at Wu Fei. "Kidding Wu Fei." He walks out of the kitchen.

An Hour Later

Wu Fei got dressed in comfortable black jeans and a loose white dress shirt. He walked around the quiet house and tried to enjoy the fact that Trowa wasn't there. Wu Fei was mildly relieved to be alone, although some part of him liked having clown boy around.

'_Where would he have gone? Not a mission on his own...'_

He lay back on the couch and relaxed. His mind drifted to the other night and Trowa in general.

"What did all that mean? Was it real or not? I must have been fantasizing the whole thing but why would I? Do I find Trowa attractive…"" Wu Fei realized he was talking out loud, so he shut his mouth and listened for any sound of someone else being around. He didn't want Trowa to hear him mumbling on about his confused thoughts.

'_He's a quiet guy… he's strong… intelligent… although this morning he was acting a little unusual. Joking around… Duo does that same type of routine with Heero. And now Trowa's vanished without a word to me.'_ Wu Fei sighed impatiently. _'I'll have to put him through a test and myself… to find out what's going on and what I'm feeling – really feeling for clown boy. I would have thought it would be obvious.'_

Wu Fei yawns and closes his eyes. Shortly after he falls asleep.

He woke up several hours later when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Hello…" He said groggily.

"Hey Wuffles! What's going on?" Wu Fei sighs as he hears Lance's voice over the phone.

"Didn't I tell you, Lance, not to call me that?"

"Yeah, yeah… I was just calling to tell you that your lover Trowa came by and said you weren't gonna be working her no more. So I thought I'd just drop in say hey and tell you Trowa is a great catch! He's really hot, as you already know." Wu Fei's mouth had fallen wide up open long ago.

"What did you call him!" Wu Fei shouts.

Lance laughs. "Your lover. I can tell he is… so don't give me no B. S. about it. I could tell he cares about you."

Wu Fei stood there listening to him ramble on about how Trowa strolled in and everything he said. "I have to go…"

"Hey before you do… make sure you tell him you like him too."

"Lance! You don't know how he feels or me, so shut up."

"…Sure I do. I'm pretty good at reading people." Lance hangs up.

Wu Fei went back to the couch and sits down. Lance had no idea what was going on, Wu Fei tried to push everything he had said out of his mind. Wu Fei heard the front door open and close.

Trowa walks into the living room. "Why are you going to where I work and telling them I'm not going to be working any more! What business is it of yours?"

Trowa sits on the coffee table and glares at Wu Fei. "That way you can focus on the mission." He yells, surprising Wu Fei.

"It's none of your concern!" He shouts back. "Don't puss me off Trowa."

"Don't start shrieking about justice, Wu Fei." Trowa said calmly.

They glare at each other some more. "You have a negative attitude and manner of being behind that calm clown mask of yours. Like last night when you stormed off in the middle of what was going on. You seem to want to be in control and if you don't get what you want you get angry. Having a fit like a child would." Wu Fei casually tosses his words at Trowa.

Trowa grabs Wu Fei's shoulders suddenly and kisses him. "Do you want to be in control, Wu Fei? I thought you had no interest in other guys, was that a lie? I stopped because you said you weren't interested and I was getting out of hand." Trowa kisses Wu Fei softly on the forehead. "I care a lot about you… as weird or sickening as that may sound." Wu Fei looks up into his eyes.

'So last night was real… Lance was right about Trowa…' 

"I… I am unsure about a lot of things." Wu Fei mutters.

Trowa gives him an annoyed look. "Don't act like a child!"

Wu Fei glares. "I am not! I'm thinking things through! That's what normal people do!" Trowa rolls eyes. Wu Fei grabs Trowa's face and gives him a hard kiss.

When they break apart Trowa watches him. "Did you like it? You need to let me know…"

Wu Fei nods. "Just shut up and let's do that some more… I can tell you if I don't like something." Trowa nods, gets on the couch and starts unbuttoning Wu Fei's shirt. They stare into each other's eyes, almost daring one another to look away first. Wu Fei scowls as Trowa stares blankly back. Trowa leans in as though to kiss Wu Fei and Wu Fei's eyes flutter shut. Trowa laughs softly into his ear.

"What are you laughing at!" Wu Fei mutters. Trowa runs his tongue down Wu Fei's neck.

He whispers into Wu Fei's ear. "You looked away first."

Wu Fei was about to yell at Trowa but stopped short and coughed out a moan instead as Trowa bit into his neck.

Trowa sat back and looked at Wu Fei. "I'm acting and you're responding… that's good. But… how good are you at acting?"

Wu Fei stared back at Trowa confused. He hesitated for a moment but seeing the smirk on Trowa's face drove him on. Wu Fei grabbed the bottom hem of Trowa's shirt. Wu Fei lifted Trowa's shirt up and off. He stared at Trowa's well-built upper body. Wu Fei figured his body was toned well enough but Trowa was going to make him look scrawny.

Trowa leaned forward and started nibbling on Wu Fei's earlobe. "You still have my pants to remove… and I'll take yours off after you're through."

Wu Fei shoves him down. "I don't think I gave you permission."

"No you didn't… but then I never ask." Trowa smirks up at Wu Fei.

"You play a very quiet and reserved guy, Trowa Barton." Wu Fei says as he unbuttons and unzips Trowa's jeans.

"Hmm… you have to be quiet to be a predator like me. And you're strong enough to be my mate." Trowa grins wickedly. He lifts his hips so Wu Fei could yanks his jeans down and off.

Wu Fei watched Trowa's face for a moment as he lowers his pants. Trowa's eyes close and his grins becomes a smirk. Trowa was relax and enjoying every minute of Wu Fei undressing him.

Wu Fei felt a little tense and squeamish. He really didn't feel as confident or comfortable as he was putting on or as Trowa appeared.

Wu Fei drew a deep breath when he moved his eyes away from Trowa's face. _'The boy sure doesn't make it a habit of wearing anything under his pants…'_ Wu Fei thought to himself as his eyes were met with long pale legs, hips and buttocks underneath him. And of course Trowa's aroused length.

"I don't think I can do this any more." Wu Fei hears himself saying before he could try to stop himself.

Trowa sits up and lifts Wu Fei's face to meet his eyes. "It's ok. You don't have to do everything right a way. We were just allowing you to test your limits."

Wu Fei stares at Trowa blankly. He slowly comes back to his senses.

"I… need to think a little." Wu Fei says and he pulls Trowa's face to his. They kiss.

Wu Fei sat back against the couch and closes his eyes. Trowa sits there and watches him breathe and relax. "Sit with your back to me, Wu Fei."

Wu Fei opens his eyes and looks at Trowa. "Why?" He asks cautiously.

"Trust me…" Trowa says.

Wu Fei turns and scoots up close to Trowa's chest. Trowa pulls Wu Fei's shirt completely off, tossing it aside and starts massaging Wu Fei's shoulders and back.

Wu Fei's eyes drift shut and he breathe peacefully with chills followed by warmth spreading throughout his body.

Wu Fei feels the tension in his body melting away and soft moans ripple out of his mouth.

Hours Later

Wu Fei's eyes were closed but he heard someone humming softly and felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He opens his eyes slowly. His eyes meeting up with the guy he was considering his rival at the moment. Not Treize, but Trowa. Trowa's emerald colored eyes dance wildly as they look into Wu Fei's shocked eyes.

"Good morning, Sunflower." Trowa kisses Wu Fei's nose. Wu Fei glares at him.

"Don't call me pet names."

Wu Fei clears his throat. "You better not have touched me while I was sleeping. And you're jabbing me in the back."

Trowa gives him a hard look. "I'm not a rapist… I've been running my fingers through your hair is all… Don't complain. You need to know what I feel like up against your skin. You should also know that I want you fully awake so you can feel all the pleasure I will drive into your." He pinches Wu Fei's cheeks hard and laughs. "Anyways, you need to get off me… my leg is asleep and I'm still naked. It's getting cold."

Wu Fei gets up and sits on the other side of the couch, as Trowa gets dressed. Wu Fei was about to thank Trowa for the massage and for not being able to go further, when there was a beeping coming from the kitchen.

Wu Fei hurries to the table in the kitchen and the laptop on it. He flips it up and opens the latest message panel. Trowa comes up behind him to see what the latest news was.

_Gundam Pilot Zero Three and Gundam Pilot Zero Five are to meet up with Gundam Zero One for current mission. Pilots one and five are to concentrate on demolishing the base, allowing Pilot three to enter the base and find a protocol Gundam system chips and data. Once obtained the chips are to be sent to us._

Along with the message was a description of their target.

"The base isn't too far from here." Trowa says.

"Yeah. This shouldn't take us too long." Wu Fei gets up and goes to prepare Nataku. Trowa follows him.

Mission

"Kii…sama, these guys are putting up a tough fight. It's not normal." Wu Fei smirks. "But I'll make sure to hold my guard in order to guarantee Trowa makes it out without trouble."

"Stop talking, Wu Fei" Heero orders him over the Comm. system. Wu Fei pales.

'_I thought I was talking in my head… I'm letting my guard down with all these thoughts.'_ He smashes two Leo suits into each other. _'Trowa be careful…'_

Trowa was in one of the newest mobile suits the base was building, looking through its system for the part he was directed to obtain. After much wire cutting and tapping into different parts, he digs it out without causing the chip any harm.

He places the chip in a small safety box and hurries to get out of the base. He exits the holding garage for the new mobile suits and makes his way carefully through the fires and scrambling soldiers.

"Freeze pal!" Someone shouts from behind him.

Trowa throws his hands into the air and drops his gun on the ground.

'_Dammit… I wasn't fast enough.'_ Trowa scolds himself.

The guy behind him walks closer to him and slowly bends down to pick up the gun. Trowa watches him out of the corners of his eyes.

"Slowly… turn around." The guy says.

Trowa takes the opportunity to do a ninety-degree spin and kick the guy's face, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. The guy drops both guns. Trowa makes a leap for one of the guns as a sharp burning sensation strikes his left side. He drops to the ground and causes the knife that was in him to press against his back. Trowa winces and notices the new guard with his gun pointing at him.

"You're an idiot, Katsu. Don't be at his feet when he's turning around."

"Thanks, Sano… sir." The officer known as Katsu says after being helped to his feet, without the Lieutenants gun wavering it's pointed aim.

The Lieutenant walks over to Trowa and yanks him up by his hair. Trowa gave no indication to whether he was in pain. "Now to take care of this Gundam pilot."

Outside

"We're backing out now, Wu Fei!" Heero orders again.

"What! Trowa hasn't given us the signal that he's clear." Wu Fei protests, still jabbing his way through the swarm of enemy mobile suits.

"Reinforcements are going to arrive shortly. If he hasn't escaped yet then it's his problem, he's probably been captured. So this mission is a failure. Retreat NOW, Wu Fei." Heero demands annoyed.

"KISAMA!" Wu Fei yells but does as Heero tells him.

He follows Heero away from the base but stops in between two hills, where he leaves his Gundam partially hidden and quickly jumps out. He runs back towards the base, with the sound of Heero's voice trailing behind him.

Heero watches Wu Fei run back towards the base. "He's not following orders." He says glaring, but then sighs. "He's allowing his emotions to guide his life. I'll remain and provide back up, should they need it… this one time."

Wu Fei had his katana out as he ran through he partially destroyed base. He remembered the lay out of the base due to the maps he looked at earlier. So he runs towards the mobile suit hold decks. There were three huge ones on the base unfortunately Heero and himself hadn't managed to destroy any of them. The plan had been to destroy at least one so there wouldn't be so many Leo's and Taurus's to have to battle with while Trowa stole one of the programmed chips the doctors wanted.

The Lieutenant Sano walked over to where Katsu stood still holding on to Trowa's hair as he walked. He holds Trowa up off the ground in front of Katsu.

"Well since he kicked you, I think you have every right to return him the favor." Lieutenant Sano informs the private.

Katsu grins. "It'll be my pleasure, sir." He kicks Trowa in the stomach and then punches him several times. "Bring him down to his knees for me sir."

Lieutenant Sano does and Katsu kicks Trowa in the face. Trowa coughs slightly, blood coming from his nose and mouth. Katsu was about to kick him again when a huge blade come out from his middle.

The Lieutenant looks shocked and lets go of Trowa's hair. Trowa stares at the curve of the blade that was an inch or two from his face. The metal is pulled out and Katsu drops to the ground, blood gushing and face landing on Trowa's knees.

Wu Fei stands before the Lieutenant and Trowa, with a nasty glare on his face and blood dripping from his sword on to his hand and arm.

Wu Fei swings his sword and cuts the Lieutenants neck open. The blood raining out at first, then just pouring out and down his uniform. Wu Fei continued to glare as the man falls.

"Don't mess with MY Trowa." He hisses at the corpses. He finally looks at Trowa. "Can you get up and walk?"

Trowa nods slowly. He yanks the knife out of his side. "You almost cut me with your sword." He gets up, although in some pain.

"Stop complaining – I could have left your ass here, you know." Wu Fei helps him and they quickly leave the base.

They meet up with Heero and proceed back home. Trowa gives Heero the chip that the scientists had wanted. They knew Heero would get it to them without any problems. Wu Fei told Heero they'd move back to Quatre's place once Trowa got some rest and they packed their things.

Heero agreed and leaves to get on with his task.

Once inside, Wu Fei hurries Trowa to the bathroom and strips him down. Trowa watches him work. Wu Fei fills the bathtub with warm water for him and helps him in. Wu Fei grabs some washrags and cleans up his stab wound. Afterward getting Trowa out and dried, Wu Fei stitches him up.

He gives Trowa warm clothes and helps him to bed. Wu Fei was going to leave and let Trowa rest so he could get some things packed, but Trowa grabs his hand and pulls him back down on to the bed. Trowa caresses Wu Fei's cheek.

"You do know that I didn't need a bath and a personal washing… although it you really want to be my nurse… I'll get you a nice short nurse outfit. You'll look so cute with the little hat on your head." Trowa whispers.

"Bite me, I wouldn't wear it, no matter what." Trowa smiles and bites his neck. Wu Fei moans and tries to pull Trowa's face away from his throat.

"Stop punk!"

Trowa lets him go and laughs. Wu Fei frowns and smacks Trowa on the head. Trowa continues to laugh and protects his head. Wu Fei sighs. He runs his fingers through Trowa's hair.

"You had me really worried when you didn't come out of that base. Which isn't something I normally do. I am unsure what it means… you made me reckless… it was good that I got there before they really hurt you." Wu Fei removes his hand from Trowa's hair. "You should rest."

Trowa pulls Wu Fei closer and kisses him. Trowa sits back and smiles. "I thank you for saving me… you were possessive and aggressive." He points out. "How about as a payment… we take each other?"

Wu Fei looks at him seriously. "You are hurt…" Trowa places a finger on Wu Fei's lips and shakes his head.

"None of that… I'm fine." Wu Fei nods slowly. "Good." He pulls Wu Fei onto his lap. He quickly unbuttons Wu Fei's shirts and pulls it off. Trowa runs his hands over Wu Fei's shoulders and down his spine.

Wu Fei eases Trowa's shits off of him and traces his finger along all of Trowa's chest and stomach. Trowa grins and doesn't hesitate to grab the top of Wu Fei's jeans. He runs his hands down the front of them and squeezes lightly. Wu Fei shivers and grunts at Trowa. Trowa unbuttons and unzips the jeans, and Wu Fei makes no move to stop him.

Wu Fei follows Trowa's earlier example by rising so that they can pull his jeans down his legs. After they've taken them off he strips Trowa's pants off of him as well. Trowa was slightly surprised that Wu Fei was going on without much protest. _'He's showing some courage… but for how long.'_

Trowa once again lay completely nude underneath Wu Fei. Wu Fei grins and traces his fingers over Trowa's thighs. He runs his fingers Trowa's penis, then wraps his right hand around it and squeezes. Trowa groans softly. Wu Fei strokes Trowa with a slow even rhythm. Trowa grabs Wu Fei's arms.

"Take… take off your underwear Wu Fei." Trowa takes a deep breathe. "We've been here before… I haven't seen you as naked as you've seen me." He laughs. "Except when you were bathing."

Wu Fei stands up besides the bed and pulls his last bit of clothing off. Trowa stares at Wu Fei, examining him closely. Wu Fei feels a bit warm but climbs back on top of Trowa's lap. Wu Fei kisses Trowa and takes him into his hand again. Trowa moans and grabs Wu Fei's cock into his own hands. Wu Fei trembles and pumps Trowa faster. Trowa bites Wu Fei's lower lip.

"I won't break before you… I won't cum till I'm inside you." Trowa sits up and starts pushing Wu Fei down. He winces at the slight pain coming from his side.

"You're still in some pain… and doing this will only make it worse." Wu Fei pushes him back down. "I'll take the reins from here on out."

Trowa smirks. Wu Fei's eyes narrow. Wu Fei lowers his face to Trowa's hard erection. Trowa's smirk vanishes and his eyes widen, as Wu Fei's mouth takes him inside. Trowa moans with every stroke of Wu Fei's tongue, sucking motion of his mouth and nibbling of his teeth.

Trowa pants, enjoying Wu Fei's newborn talent and courage. He grabs a hold of Wu Fei's hair, pushing his head down faster. His hips twitching up to meet with Wu Fei's sucking and the push of his head.

Wu Fei grabs Trowa' hips and holds them down. He sits up and looks at the sweating, panting boy.

Trowa continues to take deep breath, as Wu Fei climbs on top of him, slowly easing Trowa's erection inside of him. Trowa grabs Wu Fei's hips and groans. Wu Fei now finds himself breathing deeply.

'_This is so much more… than I thought it would be. I do love him…'_ Wu Fei moans as his thoughts swirl around him. _'I want him…'_

Wu Fei rises up off of Trowa's length and thrusts back down. He bites his lower lip at the slight pain. He rises again and thrusts down again and again. Trowa moaning grows in between each sharp intake of air.

Trowa runs his hands down from Wu Fei's hips to his long member. He starts stroking it in time with each pull and push coming from Wu Fei.

Wu Fei throws his head back and thrusts harder and faster, not wanting the moment to end, but feeling it rise inside of him. Trowa's hands were making it hard for him to think of the smooth thrusts he was trying to do.

"God… Trowa." Wu Fei pants and groans at the sensation hitting him.

Trowa grins and strokes Wu Fei harder. Wu Fei trembles starts slowly his thrusts, his mind unable to pay attention to his own movements, only on Trowa's hands.

"Don't be… slowing down… Wu Fei." Trowa growls at him. "Move your ass."

Wu Fei does what Trowa says, even though his mind is filled with throbbing pulse coming from his manhood.

Trowa starts moving his hands to a different beat. Trowa feels Wu Fei's body vibrating faster down his body and around his own swollen member within Wu Fei.

Wu Fei's thrusts were fast and somewhat wild, when he came and shouted. Wu Fei's cum spilling all over Trowa's stomach. Wu Fei kept pounding onto Trowa, bringing the other boy hard inside him.

'_I can't… think any more… can't see… hear…'_ Wu Fei thought has his hips continued to move softly against Trowa, who was shaking and hissing.

Wu Fei's body felt rubbery as he lay down on top of Trowa and slid to the side. Both boys were still panting. Wu Fei's arms wrap around Trowa's waist.

"You know… Wu Fei, for someone who has never done any of these activities… you were pretty damn good at it." Trowa kisses Wu Fei. "And I plan on using this mouth of yours as often as we can."

Wu Fei glares. "Just because I've never done any of it doesn't mean I don't know anything. And next time I'll be the one inside you and you'll be using your mouth."

Trowa laughs and runs his hand over Wu Fei's still sensitive length. Wu Fei shudders and bites Trowa's arm. _'I hope you know I care about you just as much as you do me, clown boy.'_ Wu Fei thought.

Trowa's other arm pulls Wu Fei's body closer to his.

THE END

A/N: Well that is my first Wu Fei and Trowa fic… which I start way, way ass long time ago. And just barely finished a few months ago. Sad ain't it? Yeah… so please tell me on how I did in putting these two together… and with these crazy, weird sex scenes. I don't usually write that stuff… although I read plenty of fanfiction with this stuff. It's not all that easy in my opinion. Oh yeah… I originally started this for a friend.. I once had… whom I seem to have misplaced. .. oopssiee, Hopefully someone out there likes it. Maybe. Thanks for reading! By the way… the whole hot dog bit, I think I put in due to my working at Disney… Ciao!


End file.
